Be Careful What You Wish For
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: I shouldn't have made those wishes. I shouldn't have fell for his trap. Nanna... she was gone... but the doll was so warm. Why? Fem!Ryou.


I changed it a little since I first posted it on Tumblr.

Fem!Ryou for reasons.

* * *

I once had a doll.

Porcelain and pale.

It was a gift from my mother.

The blonde curly locks, the bright blue eyes, the way it's lifelike qualities would haunt you as you moved. I loved it. It was always there on my bedside for years. Even after her death I carried it always.

There was my grandmother. Nanna. Perfect, the best role model a growing girl could have with absent parents. Even when I would tell her about the Voice I heard, she never judged. She would sit there with me and drink tea, pretending that she was the Queen of England.

I was blessed and I wish I could always have her with me; but that was my mistake. The Spirit loved to twist my words and wishes, even when I had no clue that he was there haunting my Ring.

I remember the exact wording I said and I poured our tea into the cups, Nanna across from me and the doll at the table beside us.

"Nanna, I wish you'd always be here with me. I love you!"

I regret every word I said. For the next thing that happened brought tears to my eyes. Nanna smiled before looking at me with pure unadulterated pain on her fragile face. Her body fell forward onto the table causing the glass sets to sprawl forward.

At the time I thought she had left me as well. I cried holding her body close to me never noticing how the doll moved and watch me. Time is fuzzy around then. I passed out shortly, next to her and when I awoke I was in my bed, thinking that this was all a terrible nightmare.

How wrong I was. The moonlight floated into my room as I walked down the steps to the kitchen, carrying the doll with me, thinking that it's warmth was just a figment of my imagination. My father was there at the table, a bottle of what I now know to be his favorite drink was at his side.

The conversation was short.

"Your grandmother is in the hospital."

"What happened? Is Nanna sick?"

"I don't know…" There were tears in his eyes and a mumbled "I am losing all those I love."

"Daddy?"

"Go to your room. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Like the good child I was I obeyed, moving out of the way just in time to miss the bottle being thrown across the room.

Yet, when I went into my bedroom I heard a frail voice, not strong and intimidating like the one I heard on occasion. I panicked of course; a new voice was terrifying to hear. The blankets were thrown over my head and I shook. It was foolish of me to think that it would protect me, but all children believe in the magic of the covers.

The doll of course was there with me and the voice was heard again.

"It's okay deary. Nanna is here for you."

Nanna was alive. Her soul was transferred into the doll from her body.

My wish was granted, but still I wasn't sure how to feel.

Happiness, sadness, confusion, and relief; I was flooded with all those conflicted emotions. The next morning I told my father that Nanna was in the doll.

That was the only time he ever hit me. He had stood awake all night and was in a drunken rage. I ran to my room and Nanna comforted me, her kind soul warming mine. She was even able to block out the Voice with her inner light and for that I was thankful.

Still I continued to bring the doll everywhere, to school, to church, to the store. Nanna's body stood in the hospital on life support. My father would grow to hate the doll and how I believed it was Nanna.

One evening, about two weeks after her body fell; I tried to convince my father that Nanna was really alive inside the doll. He didn't believe me and told me to grow out of my childish fantasies.

I cried.

He yelled.

I screamed.

He got angry.

My father ripped the doll right out of my hand and threw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces before storming away from me and my room.

This was the first time I told him that I hated him. I screamed it through the doors, slamming it before running to the shards trying to put her back together.

"N-Nanna…?" My voice was broken, I cried as my tiny fingers traced over the shards of the broken doll, the light of the soul inside was missing and the pieces were cold. I begged her not to leave me like everyone else had. I made another wish.

"I wish I never had to be alone."

The light from the Ring shined and I felt a mist like arm snake its length over me.

This was the first time I heard and felt the Spirit.

"I'll never leave you Landlord." The Voice the haunting voice that now taunts my nightmares "I will always be here with you." He didn't lie to me. He was always there. Even as he held me and hummed a soft tune that I now use to comfort others, I never knew that he was to blame for all that had happened to my Nanna.

He held onto me as my father walked into the room. He couldn't see him, only I could.

"Your Nanna…" He never even had to tell me. The Voice whispered into my ear making me speak his words allowed.

"I know daddy. You killed her. Just like you killed Mommy and Amane."

I had no control over my words the Voice did. It told my father my doubts about what I thought, twisting them into facts.

He left the room shortly after, leaving me to my 'protector'.

"Hush now Landlord. I will take care of everything."

Another first for me, the first time I blacked out…

This is my living nightmare, I blame myself for Nanna's death and my mind rewards my guilt with reoccurring nightmares of this event. Twisting it to where I am the one who killed Nanna and not the Voice… not my father….

* * *

If you'd want to leave a little review? (I hope you want to~)

~Mudkip


End file.
